Irredeemable Trickster
by KagamineToxins
Summary: Irrational pranking will lead to tragedy and regret more often than not.


**(Does not own the rights to Vocaloid)**

He neglected to remember the day of Rin's rehearsal. That was how it had started, though Rin may have taken it a bit too offensively. But it had been important to her.

Regardless, when Len opened the door to his locker the next day, he found it littered with magazine cut-outs and printed pictures. Mixed in with the rest of his general mess, the disturbing pictures were taped to the metal walls; Ronald MacDonald, the world's fattest man, the usual assortment of creepy stalker-looking people . . . the photos from his seventh birthday, where he'd insisted on wearing his underpants on his head all day and plastering a neon green band-aid on his nose. Len flushed slammed the door shut before anyone caught a glimpse.

Two could play at that game, and he had equal access to her locker. The next day, after ten unsuccessful attempts to enter, Rin finally realized that her lock had been changed. The principal had to be called down from the office with a pair of wire cutters, and she spent all day seething after the lecture she'd received on taking better care of her things.

It didn't take long before she retrieved it. Len was a heavy sleeper. He didn't stir when Rin crept into his room that night, though it bothered him greatly to wake up in the morning and find he had nothing to wear, unless he wanted to collect his clothes from the yard wearing nothing but boxers. It was on a day their parents left for work early, and Rin blatantly refused her assistance.

She would find mayonnaise in her shampoo face wash when she took a shower that night.

The series of pranks would continue on habitually all week, their creativity fueled by pent up anger. Len would find that his Science homework had mysteriously vanished and an essay had been replaced with profanities that earned him detention. Rin's cell phone didn't stop ringing the next day because a false advertisement had been written in the newspaper under her name. The speed dials on Len's cell phone were changed randomly, and he wondered how long he could go without their parents realizing he'd been making long distance calls to Mexico and China. One of his less intelligent ideas came was to release two dozen crickets in Rin's room at night – it obvious was who the guilty part was when she woke up screaming, and he ended up severely punished as a result.

Len drew the line the day Rin put itching powder in his socks and underwear. He jumped in the shower immediately, but under time restrictions, and found himself spending a rather uncomfortable day at school anyway. He vowed to get his revenge before the day was over, but neglected to think it over thoroughly first. Two hours before the bell rang, a sign with Rin's picture appeared in the boys' locker room: "Call here for a good time!".

The last two hours of classes were grueling. Having let out most of his anger, the vulgarity of it slipped his mind, promptly buried under the stress of AP History and Literature. It came back with a vengeance when he arrived home, an hour later than Rin, albeit in a slightly more twisted way.

He opened the door and heard sobbing. He already knew who it was – since Rin was the only other person inside. What perplexed him was _why_. Then his sister's ring tone started playing and he suddenly remembered – it was his fault.

Len ran into the room, where Rin was curled up on the armchair, in time to witness a miserable, tearful howl. The phone was haphazardly tossed against the wall, but the inappropriately cheery song continued, an indicator of more impurity.

That had been the biggest mistake of his life. He turned cold, swallowed by indescribable guilt, made even worse that Rin would have guessed on his involvement.

"You went too far . . ."

**What the Hell did I just write? And why? Is this even considered 'irredeemable'? It most likely depends on the person, but by the end of this story I think Len's feeling bad enough that he'd consider it so. And, yeah, this could probably mark someone mentally for life . . . However, ****depending on your view, they're both at fault.**

**The reason they didn't get in trouble as much as they should have is because their parents are never home (excuses). Also, I wasn't really sure what genre to consider this.**

**Also, I might take the 'prank' played out in the ending and use it in a different story. One that's not as disgraceful, and eligible for the 'hurt/comfort' genre. Would that bother anyone?**


End file.
